The Lone Prime
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: Amelia is on a mission to avenge her father and defeat the Decepticons as well as reuniting the Autobots


The Lone Prime

Chapter 1

In the small town of Jasper Nevada two groups of the same race were at war along with six humans. The groups were Autobots who fought in the name of freedom verses Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny The Leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime sent all his team to different parts of the world to keep his team safe but Amelia Prime who was the very first human Prime and Optimus Prime's human daughter refused to leave Optimus' side so she stayed by her father's side.

The goodbyes were very hard for each Autobot and human especially Ratchet because he was the last person to leave the compromised base that was being attacked by Decepticons outside. Ratchet stopped just in front of the Space Bridge portal "I never thought it would end like this with you two staying behind" Ratchet said trying to keep his upset out of his voice "Ratchet my father and I are doing this keep you and the others safe from the Decepticons but if we don't make it out alive look after yourself" Amelia said from Optimus' side "I will Amelia goodbye Optimus and farewell Amelia" Ratchet said before transforming and driving through the Spacebridge portal that closed behind him leaving both Primes to face the 'Cons on their own.

Optimus and Amelia took hold of the handle of the Star Saber and held it high above their heads then looked at each other with sad smiles then became serious once more then struck but as the blade came into contact with the Spacebridge controls, a laser shot the base causing Autobot Outpost Omega One to be reduce to debris. The explosion caused Amelia and Optimus to fly backwards, hit a wall and lose consciousness and their last thoughts were each other.

Outside the remains of the base in a helicopter was a very distraught June Darby and Special Agent William Fowler who was forced to fly away with a tear in their eyes hoping that everyone had gotten out but what June and Agent Fowler did not know was that Amelia and Optimus had stayed behind to keep the other Autobots and humans safe which included Jack who was in his mother's thoughts. Megatron and StarScream flew from Megatron's fortress and the pair gloated about their victory then StarScream explored the remains of the base and saw Optimus' hand poking out of the debris and StarScream said that the Decepticons together rise and the Autobots divided fall then they flew back to the fortress as an unfamiliar figure came running towards the debris that was the Autobot base and the figure was James Wray who was Amelia's boyfriend who remembered finding out about Amelia's family while he was running to the debris that was a base.

Flashback to August 2011

James was a little bit annoyed that his girlfriend kept disappearing as soon as school was over so he decided to follow Amelia and found her talking with Jack Darby and a huge blue robot that looked female and was annoyed that Amelia had kept such a big secret from him but James did not reveal himself just yet until Amelia mentioned him "you know Amelia James will be pretty angry when he finds out" Arcee said "I know Arcee and I hope that I can explain to him when that happens but we need to get Jack back to base so all this can be explained" Amelia said "no I don't think so Amelia you are going to tell me right now" James demanded "James I think it would be best if my father and leader explained everything to you, Jack and the Asian girl that is currently hiding" Amelia advised as Arcee transformed and a yellow Urbana 500 with black strips arrived so Jack, the Asian girl climbed on to Arcee and Amelia climbed into the Urbana along with James and found and saw Rafael Esquival who was well known around the Jasper High School and was in the backseat and smiled when he saw Amelia because Raf and Amelia were great friends.

James wanted answers "okay Amelia what the hell is going on because you were acting like you had known that blue robot for years?" James asked "I have known Arcee since I was a baby seeing she was the one who saved me from being killed by Decepticons who were the ones who did this to my arm" Amelia explained as she removed her black leather jacket to reveal a very robotic arm made of blue, black and red metal which shocked James and Raf but angered Amelia and saddened the Urbana "my god Amelia what happened?" Raf asked "very simple, I was twelve at the time and I had completed my training so my father let me join him on a mission as long as I stayed by his side and the mission was going fantastically until the Second In Command of the Decepticons violently ripped my arm out of my socket and if my father was not with me I would not be here right now so I am very grateful that my father was with me that fateful day" Amelia explained as they drove to Autobot Outpost Omega One where Ratchet was standing by the Groundbridge controls and Bulkhead was walking in then Jack, Miko who was the Asian girl climbed off Arcee and she transformed as James, Raf and Amelia climbed out of the Urbana 500 that transformed into a yellow and black robot.

Amelia greeted Bulkhead as she climbed the stairs to Bulkhead's level while Jack, Raf and Miko were asking the Autobots a lot of questions then Optimus Prime walked in and explained who he and his team were. James noticed that Optimus' arms were the same as Amelia's right arms but her arm was smaller "I believe that you four know my daughter who is standing with Bulkhead" Optimus said as he gestured to Amelia who waved in greeting. James climbed the stairs and walked next to Amelia while looking at each Autobot in turn "you four wish to know what is going on so myself and Optimus who is the tallest 'Bot with red and blue will explain" Amelia said then told the story of the war on Cybertron and how she met the 'Bots.

How Amelia met the Autobots

In 1996 a young couple abandoned their new-born daughter named Amelia in an abandoned building because they could not afford to keep her. Two hours after Amelia was left in the building she was found by a huge blue and pink robot who took her back to her team. As soon as the Autobots saw Amelia in the arms of their Second In Command "Arcee what are you doing with that baby human?" Ratchet asked "this baby girl will be raised by us but kept out of harms way so that the Decepticons do not harm her at all" Optimus replied before Arcee could answer and ordered and the baby was named Amelia Prime by Optimus who took her from Arcee's arms and carried his new daughter in his arms to base where everyone was made aware that Amelia was now Optimus Prime's daughter and that she will be protected until she is old enough to have battle training.

End of meeting

Amelia then introduced Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Ratchet to Miko, Raf, Jack and James "whoa Ami, I never thought that you had such a rough childhood" Raf said "well the only thing that made my childhood bare able was knowing that I had the Autobots by my side" Amelia answered.

End of Flashback

James ran up to the remains of his second home and climbed the rocks in the debris in order to find any survivors buried under the debris then saw an all to familiar black hand poking out over the rock "no it cannot be Amelia's right hand" James said out loud before he started running again. James did the best he could to find out whoever was under the debris but was not having much luck until he heard a friendly voice behind him so James looked over his shoulder to see Smoke Screen standing "Smoke! thank god you are here I need your help to lift this debris" James said with a smile "well all you had to do was ask James" Smoke said as he returned the smile and lifted the debris and found Optimus underneath which shocked both James and Smokescreen unfortunately there was a very weak spark pulse which caused Smoke to punch the ground in anger "he has a very weak pulse" Smoke explained with a tear of Energon "so we need to find Ami and take both of them somewhere safe" James suggested which smokescreen agreed with before he uncovered Optimus' body while James searched for Amelia who covered in cuts and bruises wearing her special armour that Optimus gave her for battle the year after her life changing injury to protect herself when he found her laying on her stomach unconscious next to the Spacebridge and gathered her in his arms and walked over to Smokescreen who activated the Phase shifter then all four of them vanished underground and walked to a cave.

Smokescreen rested Optimus against a huge boulder while James gently placed Amelia next to her father "okay that is all we can do for them for now until they wake up which I hope is soon" Smoke said looking at his leader's unconscious form while sitting on a huge boulder with James sitting next to the boulder "yeah I agree with you on that one Smoke" James responded then they heard groans so they turned to see Optimus looking at them with exhausted optics "Prime are you alright?" James asked "I have been better James" Optimus responded slightly curtly then remembered about Amelia "James, Smokescreen where is my daughter?" Optimus asked "she is next to you, Optimus" Smoke replied "James can you lift Amelia and place her in my arms over my Spark?" Optimus asked which caused James to nod and gently gather Amelia in his arms and carry her over to her father's arms over his Spark which caused Amelia to settle in her father's arms and slowly open her eyes to see Smokescreen and James looking at her with relief "hey guys" Amelia greeted weakly "Ami we thought that we lost you and Optimus in the blast" James said then Amelia realized that she could not see her father anywhere in the cave and began to panic not realizing that she was in her father's servo until a very familiar voice spoke "Amelia, sweetspark could you not squirm because it is painful for me" Optimus requested which caused Amelia to look up and see her father conscious.

Amelia was very happy to see her father awake but in very bad shape as was herself, Optimus requested that Smokescreen to retrieve the Forge of Solus Prime which he went to the War Ship. Eventually Smokescreen return with the Forge and Optimus refused to have the power used on him before he became delusional and five minutes later Optimus' optics offlined in front of James and Smokescreen and his chassis opened and revealed the Matrix of Leadership which lowed itself floated down to Amelia who became unconscious ten minutes previously but Smokescreen didn't want Optimus to leave so he placed the handle of the Forge and it worked much to their surprise because a blinding white light.

Something incredible happened to Amelia because she began growing in height. Her brown eyes became regal blue optics, her skin became metal with light blue and light red armour also had a blue jetpack. Amelia stood with her back to James and Smokescreen with her optics locked on Optimus and faced James and Smokescreen "thank you both for helping the Autobot cause now I must reunite the Autobots and somehow defeat Megatron and his army" Amelia said "we are coming with you" James said "NO! You two are the only family I have in Jasper and I will NOT RISK YOUR LIVES AS WELL" Amelia objected/ordered. Smokescreen and James wanted to help "you can't reunite the Autobots and defeat Megatron yourself, you need help" Smokescreen tried to reason with Amelia "I meant what I said you two are not coming and that is final beside this is all my fault and I alone must make things right, I will send for you two when I have found everyone and James" Amelia said as she came to James level "keep you and Smokescreen safe and I love you" Amelia said and kissed James on the cheek then returned to her full height as the Star Saber appeared in Amelia's grip and sheathed the mighty blade and walked out while transforming her jetpack midstride and flying over James and Smokescreen causing them to hit the ground down a tunnel that led to fresh air.


End file.
